Say Something
by CanaanAlphardForever
Summary: Some things are difficult to resist, and the consequences of that might be more severe than we think. MiraxFuta-ErzaxLucy, AU, one-shot, supposed to be angsty. Smut.


Author's Note: Requested by ErzaChan07. I hope that you enjoy it and that it isn't as awful as I think this story is. I apologise for the long wait, too.

* * *

Staggering, Erza forced her legs to climb the porch steps that would lead her to her front door. Halfway there her legs refused to move and she was forced to release a shaky breath and quickly sit down to avoid falling. Seated, Erza pushed her hands against her face and leaned forward. She was not shaking, nor was her heart pounding. She was panicking, however, and breathing steadily and wondering how to get herself out of this mess. At a loss, Erza recalled the moments of earlier, before she had been privy to an unwanted truth.

At six in the afternoon, straight after work Erza had driven towards her girlfriend's house, Lucy Heartfilia. With a smile on her face and an excitement building in her gut, Erza parked the car and hurried to her favourite blonde's front door. After knocking it was answered, and the buxom blonde within welcomed the redhead with a broad smile and an exclamation of her name.

"Erza!" Lucy enveloped Erza in a warm hug, happy to see her after a long day at work. "I thought you weren't coming today."

Erza, smiling, lifted the blonde in her arms and carried her into the house, kicking the door shut behind her. Lucy giggled at the display of strength and allowed Erza to prop her up on the kitchen counter once they had stopped by it.

"And why wouldn't I stop by today?" Erza asked with a smile. Arms still around Lucy's waist, Erza looked deeply into her eyes and lifted an eyebrow, as if scolding Lucy for the very thought.

Lucy, in response, rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Erza's strong neck. "Well, a certain CEO is rather busy on a Monday." she supplied.

Erza cleared her throat. "Well, a certain blonde can ease the stress of the day." Erza grinned in the smug way that only she could when Lucy blushed at the admission and removed her arms to cross them over her chest. She looked off to the side, brows drawn together.

"W-well… I guess I'm glad to see you." she said.

Erza chuckled and turned Lucy's head to steal a much wanted kiss. "I've been wanting that all day," she husked.

Lucy wanted more, having waited the entire weekend to see her love, so she pulled Erza down by grabbing her shirt and then moulded their lips together. She couldn't help the moan that followed when Erza's insistent tongue entered her mouth, exploring and caressing all it so desired to.

Erza pressed herself to Lucy and ran her hands down the length of her back. The blonde didn't wear much, since it was in the middle of summer and rather hot during the night. She had worn a simple skirt with a strapped shirt, midriff and thighs exposed. Erza took great delight in this advantage, caressing lucid patterns against Lucy's heated flesh. When goose bumps arose, Erza felt them and smiled against Lucy's lips.

"God, I missed you so much," Lucy gasped out when her lips were released. Her only answer was a grunt from her lover, and then Erza was carrying her through the darkening house towards the bedroom. On the bed, Erza hurriedly discarded their clothes and started another deep, though hungry kiss. "I take it you missed me too," Lucy gasped out again. She could feel a throbbing hardness against her thigh, and she was surprised at how quickly it had grown to that state.

Erza laughed and pressed the entire length of her body to Lucy's. Their ample breasts pressed into each other, like pillows of delight meeting in a flurry of lust. Lucy enjoyed the sensation, and apparently so did Erza.

"Lucy," Erza whispered softly. She waited for those beautiful eyes to meet hers, and then she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Lucy's full lips. "I need you," the redhead uttered. She felt a happy sigh graze across her lips.

Lucy, in an act of surprising strength, tipped them over and straddled Erza across the hips. She grinned triumphantly down at her surprised lover and tilted her head when Erza grinned.

"What?"

Erza pulled her arms up and crossed them behind her head. Before saying anything she swept her eyes over Lucy's bare body, admiring the fullness of her hips, the pale smoothness of her creamy skin and the wonderful shape of her firm breasts. The nipples were pink and hardened, showing that Erza was not the only happy participant.

"This is a really nice view," Erza explained. To punctuate, she moved her arms once more and ran her hands over Lucy's skin until she could circle her fingertips around Lucy's excited peaks. "Your beauty astounds me every time."

Instead of resorting to flustered blushing, Lucy rose to the challenge and leaned a hand around their bodies. Her fingers brushed against something familiar, and then she enclosed them around it and closed her eyes to suppress a fairly large grin. "And your hardness amazes me every time, too." When her eyes opened, Erza was the one blushing, but the redhead still grinned coyly.

"Oh?" she very much enjoyed Lucy's hand around herself, so she softly lifted her hips, pumping herself against Lucy's palm only once. Lucy seemed surprised by the action. "Can we maybe get on with more than conversation?" Erza asked, a single eyebrow lifted in question. She lifted her hips again and kept a steady rhythm, eyes glued to Lucy's as the blonde's grip tightened ever so slightly.

A subtle heat spread itself through the blonde's body and she couldn't stop herself from swallowing and breathing a bit harder. Surely she was soaked already and it was obvious that Erza could feel it.

Lucy grinned again and then she lifted herself and positioned Erza at her entrance. Erza's hips were still thrusting, which frustrated Lucy since she couldn't properly aim, and then the blonde gave up with a groan and simply dropped her body and buried Erza inside of her. Erza's playfulness left her in one swoop and she bit her lip as she moaned.

Lucy found Erza's hands and intertwined their fingers, and then she slightly leaned forward and started to move her hips in a practiced motion. She knew just how to jerk her body to get the best pleasure for herself and for Erza.

By then darkness had definitely fallen, and since they had failed to switch any lights on the room was bathed in nothing but darkness and the sound of their harsh breathing, unconcealed moans and skin slapping against skin.

Erza's heart pounding in time with Lucy's motions; each time the blonde slip upwards and then dropped down, powerfully, pleasure crawled along Erza's skin, most intensely at where their bodies were connected. She hastily held Lucy's chest as the blonde rode her, kneading and messaging as best she could in their frenzy. At some point their lips touched once more and tongues entwined in their lust.

After an eternity of pleasure Erza hastily released her girlfriend's lips and then grabbed her hips, thrusting now to reach that desperate peak. Lucy was too lost in her own enjoyment to care that Erza had taken the pace, so she merely sat back and focused on the sound of Erza's breathing, of the strength in the redhead's grip and of the throbbing heat pounding into her. Lucy's thighs quivered, and when Erza arced upwards into her and suddenly released powerfully, Lucy grabbed her own breasts and threw her head back to moan in her own orgasm.

Erza relaxed before Lucy did, and she smiled when the blonde collapsed on top of her. Erza gathered the blonde into her arms and pressed a tired kiss to her brow. "I think I missed you too much," Erza said softly.

Lucy laughed and pressed a hand to Erza's chest. She could feel the calming heartbeat against her palm. "Was your day that rough?"

Normally Erza would visit when she had been under too much stress. On the most stressful days they shared the most intense sexual encounters. How quickly they ended up in bed, and how quickly Erza hardened depended on how badly Erza needed to release her pent up stress and frustration.

She had been quite quick this time.

Erza sighed lightly and ran a hand through Lucy's hair. She turned her head and glanced at the bedside clock. It blinked seven twenty-two back at her. "You could say that," she answered. "And I also just wanted to see you."

Lucy finally gathered enough strength to lift herself and rest her chin against her hands placed atop Erza's chest. Her eyes softened, and the smile she possessed made Erza's heart flutter. "I wish I could be with you all the time," Lucy said. "I hate it when you suffer with stress."

Erza gently caressed Lucy's cheek. "Work is nothing, really. Knowing that I get to see you helps me through the day."

Lucy's heart soared. She smiled so brightly. "I have something to tell you."

Erza noticed the smile and she tilted her head slightly. "What is it?"

"Well… we've been together for a while now," Lucy started. "And I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too Lucy. I'll always love you." She pressed a hand to Lucy's cheek and slowly pulled her down for a meaningful kiss.

Lucy sighed in happiness. "So this shouldn't come as too much of a shock…" she wavered ever so slightly, but then she took a determined breath and took Erza's face in both of her hands. "I'm pregnant."

Erza's smile drained from her face, as did the colour, and her body immediately froze. Her eyebrows drew together in confusion. "What?"

Lucy's heart sank. "I… I'm pregnant?"

Erza sat up and pushed Lucy off of her, though gently. She turned her back to the blonde and closed her eyes when her feet touched the cool floor. The words rang in her head, and Erza's pulse began to climb. Pregnant?

"Erza? What's wrong? Please don't scare me like this."

Erza realized that her behaviour was unacceptable so she quickly turned to regard Lucy. "I'm sorry," she said. "This is just a bit of a… shock." Not just a shock. It was the one thing that would ruin everything. Erza was not opposed to having children, but this meant that her current way of life would crumble at her feet. There was no possible way for her to get out of this, and the realization of that made Erza break out into a clammy sweat.

The redhead turned from Lucy and gathered her clothes from the floor. She felt eyes follow her movements. "How long?"

Lucy hesitated. "I'm two months along."

Erza swallowed her panic down. "I see." She quickly buckled her pants, their earlier arousal very quickly forgotten. "I should head home. It's late."

Lucy was shaking. "E-Erza… are you… are you going to leave me? I'm sorry, I…" the words stuck inside her throat, and as much as she tried Lucy couldn't choke them down.

"No, of course not!" Erza whirled around and pulled a naked Lucy into her arms. Emotion finally leaked into her voice, and her nervously pressed a kiss to a warm shoulder. "I just need time to think. Please, um, don't contact me until I contact you." Erza leaned away and locked their gazes. "I meant it when I said that I love you, remember that."

Lucy nodded lamely, and then she watched with a broken heart as Erza turned a cold shoulder to her and left the apartment without even a goodbye. The sound of the car driving away deepened the hurt a little more.

Now Erza sat on her porch steps, mind racing with the implications of Lucy carrying her child. Why did this, of all things, have to happen?

"Erza?" A cold hand pressed to Erza's shoulder and the redhead turned sharply. She exhaled lightly when she realized who it was, and then she smiled affectionately.

"Mira, you scared me."

Mira's eyes softened in apology. "I'm sorry. I saw you sitting here. Did something happen at work?"

Erza shook her head and pulled Mira to her for a needed hug of comfort. She pressed her nose to Mira's neck and inhaled her scent. "Just a rough day."

Mira caught a familiar scent, and it made all emotion drain from her heart. She extracted herself from Erza's hold and stepped towards the front door. Emotionless, she said, "Dinner is in the oven."

Erza sensed the change and sighed. She knew that Mira knew. She'd known from the beginning. How would she handle what Erza had just recently learned?

"Erza," Mira said from the doorway. "Just so that you know, while you were away with her, your daughter missed you."

Erza cringed and looked away. She couldn't handle the look of hurt and disgust in Mira's eyes. "I'm sorry," Erza uttered softly.

Mira's chest burnt. Every time she tried to act as if nothing was wrong, for the sake of their daughter, but each time Erza came home and smelt of someone else, a little part of Mira broke. So much time had passed that Mira was surprised she had any pieces left to break. There was something about the confident redhead that had drawn Mira, and the woman wasn't sure if that quality had given her to forgive the first transgression and then every time that followed after it. It had started after they were married, after their first and only child was born. Mira's eyes welled with tears.

"Mira, things have changed." Erza had to tell her. She couldn't hide it, because she knew that her wife would find out eventually.

"What could have possibly changed?" Mira tried so desperately not to cry.

"She's pregnant."

Pained silence followed, and Mira stood frozen by the door. She wondered if she had heard right, but each time she went over the words in her mind they sounded the same. Was this perhaps a dream, a nightmare? But it wasn't, and Mira's reality crashed at her feet. She didn't answer at all and left Erza to go into the house.

"Mama?" The little redheaded girl looked up as her mother rushed into the room and grew alarmed when she saw the tears pouring down her face. She was even more alarmed when her mother merely swept her up into her arms and carried her upstairs to her room.

"Mama is taking you to aunt Lisanna, okay? We just need to pack a few things and then we'll go and visit." Mira explained as she hurriedly packed a bag for herself and for her daughter.

Eyes that resembled Erza's almost perfectly shone with worry and followed Mira as she hurried across the room. They flicked over to the bedroom door when a familiar figure entered the room.

"Daddy!" the girl exclaimed and jumped from the bed. She ran to Erza and the woman lifted her into her arms.

"Hey you," Erza said with a sad smile. "What is mama doing?"

"Mama says we are visiting Aunt Lisa. Daddy are you coming too?"

Mira looked up from her suitcase and glared at Erza. "Erza, put her down and get out of my room."

"Mira, please-"

"No! This is it." Mira threw her suitcase closed and then she swung it off of the bed and grabbed her daughter from Erza's arms. "I'm done."

Erza's heart dropped into her stomach. "Please don't do this."

Mira ignored her and headed down the stairs. She grabbed her keys and walked to the door.

"Mira. Don't go." Erza was desperate. Panic clawed up her spine. "Please!"

The little girl in Mira's arms couldn't fathom what was happening, but she knew that it was nothing good. She did not like the emotion in her parent's voice and it made her little heart shake in worry. "Daddy?"

"Mira, for god's sake can we please talk about this first? Say something!"

Mira threw their bags into the trunk of the car and strapped her daughter into the backseat. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Please, talk to me."

"About what?" Mira yelled. "About how you've been sleeping with someone else for years while I pretend that you're not? About how you smell like her whenever you sleep with me? About how you miss your daughter's life when you pursue one with this other woman?" Mira slammed a fist against the car. "About how she is now carrying your child?"

"Mira, I didn't plan for this. I'm sorry, I just… I can't help myself! You know that. I love you, I'll always love you and it kills me that what I do hurts you."

Mira's eyes hardened. "And it kills me to know that you hate hurting _her_ too."

Erza clenched her jaw. "Please, don't do this."

Mira swallowed down the acid in her throat. She climbed into the car and tightened her hands on the steering wheel, eyes burning with tears. Before she reversed, she opened the window and afforded Erza a few more words.

"You did this, not me."

And then she reversed, and with tears running down her face she sped down the street. Erza had no choice but to watch as Mira left, and she was sure that she would never come back.


End file.
